FIG. 1 is an exemplary view of a conventional handgrip that is mainly applied to door or cover of home appliances. In order to fabricate the conventional handgrip, a mold having a desired handgrip-shaped cavity is fabricated and resin is then injected into the cavity to form a handgrip. After that, the formed handgrip la is subject to a coating treatment of the surface thereof for the purpose of high grade of its external appearance.
Meanwhile, in recent years, in addition to the function of a product, the sense of beauty in external appearance has settled down as a very important element for market demand of products. Accordingly, product manufacturers pay their special endeavors to the enhancement of whole or partial sense of beauty.
In the light of this trend, the handgrip applied to various home appliances is also fabricated in various forms considering whole sense of beauty of product along with functional aspect, but the conventional handgrip structure and the manufacturing method thereof does not advance the function and sense of beauty of the handgrip in a remarkable form anymore. In other words, the handgrip 1a fabricated by the conventional method is generally coating-treated through a spraying method onto the surface thereof, which may cause a problem in that the coated film peels off due to its repeated usage by user or is decolored after usage of its long term to impede the sense of beauty.
In particular, the conventional handgrip has a drawback in that its painted surface is very weak to contact with chemicals, such as cosmetics and so on.
Meanwhile, in case character or figure is carved or relieved on the surface of the handgrip 1a, there may occur a disadvantage in that the surface is worn due to contact and collision with other articles caused by a long term usage, so that character or figure loses its original shape.
In other words, in case of being carved, foreign particles are smeared in grooves of the surface, whereas in case of being relieved, fracture or friction of the surface may occur due to collision with other articles, so that the carved character or figure loses its original shape and becomes dirty, thereby injuring beauty on appearance.